


Different Outcomes

by Wings4_Moi2



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Typical Canon Violence, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings4_Moi2/pseuds/Wings4_Moi2
Summary: Chapter 1: Lamar Down + FramarChapter 2: Franklin and Lamar + Framar





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bit of writers block, so I got this idea and when I get ideas I gotta write about it. Lamar Down is one of my favorite mission's in the game, so of course I was like, let's see wat a framar outcome will look like. Tell me what you think!

Franklin still didn’t have a true, clear understanding of what happened in North Yankton, Michael rattling of some vague, mystical ass bullshit to him about running and judgement calls, but he figured that in due time all will come to the light. Things were still extremely rocky between Michael and Trevor, so Franklin had opted to hang out with them separately for the time being, to save himself the headache. Or possible gunfight, whichever came first. He was currently at the movies with Trevor, who had picked him up wanting someone to talk (vent) to about how much he hated (missed) Michael. The movie theater had a few patrons who looked annoyed at the meth heads constant chatter, but none were bold enough to tell him to shut up after what happened to the last person to do so, the unconscious and disgustingly pissed on body of the man laid out on the ground as a warning. 

“That fucking snake!” he sneered. “You’ll see soon enough Frankie! He’ll stab you in the back with a fucking butcher knife and run off like nothing happened!” 

“Mmhmmm.” Franklin absentmindedly responded, shoving some popcorn in his mouth. He had long stopped trying to pay attention to the actually movie being shown, playing games on his phone instead. He was just about to beat his high score when his phone rang, surprising him and causing the inevitable death of his character. He would of been mad about the game if he hadn’t been surprised about the caller. He accepted the call. 

“Tanisha?” 

“Hey Frank.” right off the bat he could tell that there was something wrong, her breathing was labored and harsh, almost as if she had ran to her phone. 

“Wassup?” 

“Lamar’s in trouble!” 

 

\------------------------ 

 

Trevor tore through the road as he made his way up to the sawmill. When Franklin had told Trevor what was happening to his friend, the man was quick on wanting to help. They also had just finished talking to Lester, who had explain what was going on up there. Franklin had sent Michael and quick text about the situation, knowing that the three of them would be just enough to save Lamar. The two older men were just gonna have to suck it up and deal with each others presence for the time being. 

It was warm outside, the sun slowly beginning to set. Franklin looked out at the passing foliage of trees, his small argument with his ex still fresh on his mind. He had said a lot of things he didn’t mean to say, out of anger, confusion, and being in denial, but Tanisha always told it like it was and called him out on it. 

_“I’m always savin’ his dumbass, he ain’t never finna fuckin’ learn dog! Why it always gotta be me!” he had got up from his seat and walked out to the lobby of the movie theater, because despite being with Trevor’s crazy ass he wasn’t going to be one of ‘those people’ at the movies, talking on their phones._

_“Do it for me Franklin!”_

_Franklin made a face as he pulled his neck back from his phone. “For you? What for you and yo fuckin’ doctor?!”_

_“I got love for you and Lamar, we grew up together! But this life ain’t for me and you know that.”_

_“Baby, I’ll change-”_

_“Stop sayin’ that shit Frank.Cuz you know you won’t. But if you doing this for the rest yo life, stay true to who you fuckin’ are Franklin! You can sit up here and flex all damn day on how you don’t care about that nigga, but everyone and they mama know that’s a damn lie!”_

_Franklin opened his mouth to retort, but he didn’t know what to say so nothing came out._

_“You care about him, Frank.” she took a long pause._

_“More than a friend.”_

_“I don’t know what you talkin’ bout.” he was quick to respond, berating himself internally for making himself look suspicious._

_“You know exactly what the fuck I’m talkin’ bout, nigga. Go head and play dumb. You can try and act as hard as you want to, but you soft for his ass Frank, just admit that to yoself.”_

_Franklin could feel his throat swell up, emotions suddenly trying to overcome him. He took a second to pause, gaining control of his feelings._

_“What should I do?” he croaked, but the answer was extremely obvious._

_Tanisha scoffed, but laughed nonetheless. “Go save yo man obviously. Stop actin’ like a punk and tell him how you feel.”_

He doesn’t even know why he would try to lie to her like that, because at the end of the day, he was going to save Lamar anyway. Lamar wasn’t just another nigga from the hood, he was his best friend. Someone he could talk to about anything, who had been down for him since day one. A constant presence in his life, especially when he was locked up. Lamar meant so much to him.

He liked him. 

No, not even liked. 

He more than liked him.

Trevor either didn’t notice or didn’t want to bother Franklin, as he continued to be consumed in his thoughts. 

 

\------------------------

 

The fight didn’t give them that much trouble really, the three of them against a bunch of trigger happy gangbangers, it was really no problem. The only problem was before they could take the Balla with the rocket launcher out, he was able to destroy almost all of the cars around them, only Trevor's Bodhi being left before he was shot down. As Michael spat every cuss word he could think of into the night, Franklin and Lamar slowly made their way to the back of the truck. As Michael had a few more seconds mourning the loss of his car, everyone got situated. Trevor tapped his fingers on the wheel with impatience, looking like he was going to pull off at any second. 

“Mikey if you don’t get your fat, slimy ass in this fucking car I’m gonna leave you to get eaten by mountain lions, you traitorous fuck.” 

“Fuck you, T.” the man said flipping him off and begrudgingly getting into the car.

“Right back at you, you fucking whale.” 

Franklin turned back to look at Lamar. His lip suffered a small cut and he had a couple scratches on his face, but other than that he looked just fine. That still didn’t calm down Franklin’s nerves.

“You straight dog?” 

“I’m straight homie. Bitches got the jump on me though.” 

Franklin raised an eyebrow at his friend. “How they get you to come all the way out here?” 

“Man I ain’t fin to let a little drive get in the way of a money making opportunity.” 

“More like get killed opportunity.” Franklin couldn’t help but snap back.

“Why you such a pessimist dog.” Lamar rolled his eyes. 

“I ain’t no pessimist nigga, I’m a realist. Cuz in reality, if word didn’t get back to me about this whole thing, yo ass woulda been dead up here for a good minute before you woulda been found! Who the fuck even put you on this shit up here!?” 

Lamar shrugged.“Shit Stretch did, nigga.” 

Franklin took in a breath, trying to calm himself down. Lamar could be naive, but he couldn’t be THAT naive, could he? “You gotta stop fuckin’ with that nigga L! He ain’t no good! That nigga stay tryin’ to get yo ass killed and you don’t even realize it!” 

Lamar frowned. “Nigga, I’m just making the best outta what I’m given, I ain’t being taught that white collared crime shit yo new ‘best friends’ have gotten yo ass into at the moment!” Lamar jabbed at him. 

“You jealous of these two?!” Franklin incredulously pointed at the men in the front, who were looking forward, but had obviously been silently listening in on the argument. 

“What happened to me and you fuckin’ shit up dog! Forum Gangsters nigga!? I ain’t seen yo ass in like two months, no hey, no what you been up to, no nothin’! What’s been so muthafuckin’ important that you been awol dog!” 

“Don’t worry bout it nigga.” 

“See!” Lamar stabbed a finger at him. “That's the shit I’m talkin’ bout nigga!” 

Franklin’s heart was telling him one thing, but his stubborn ass brain was saying something else.“Shut the fuck Lamar.” 

“Nigga, I ain’t shuttin’ up shit! Fuck you!”

Despite the moving car, Franklin moved to get closer to Lamar’s face.“Nigga look here, i've been in a whole lotta shit recently, shit that yo ass don’t need to get involved with dog.” 

“Why the fuck can’t I be involved? I am a grown. Ass. Man” he stomped after every pause. “This shit so bad that you can’t tell me?! Yo best fuckin friend!?” 

There was a dramatic pause that was filled with them both breathing harshly from all of the yelling. People from other cars that they were passing looked at them like they were crazy, though they have the right to fully believe so.

“Just say you don’t give a fuck about me and go about yo business nigga!” Lamar yelled harshly, but the look on his face said he wanted to believe otherwise.

It was probably just outta anger that Lamar shoved Franklin, but the next thing he knew, they were wrestling in the back of the moving truck. 

 

\------------------------- 

 

A loud thud in the back had made Michael finally turn around to see the two young men, awkwardly tussling in the small space in the back. 

“Uhhh shouldn’t we…”

“Nope.” Trevor didn’t look to be bothered at all with what was going on. He picked in his ear before taking it out, looking at what he found, and finally rubbed it on the side of Michael’s seat. The latter looked at his actions in disgust.“Let them work it out on their own.” he finished. 

Rather than argue, Michael continued to look at the two. They weren’t even punching or actually trying to hurt each other there were just, rolling around trying to get on top of the other.

He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at them as he went in his suit pocket and took out a cigarette and his lighter. What was even going on? 

 

\-------------------------

 

Franklin had finally gotten the upper hand and climbed on top of Lamar to keep him still. The taller man struggled to get out of his hold for a couple seconds, until he realized it was futile and gave up. Franklin internally was panicking, trying to be serious but couldn’t get over the fact that Lamar was so close to him. He could feel his breath on his skin, they were so close. Lamar was looking up at him, panting and tired, but also with a strange look on his face. Taking a breath, Franklin got himself together, finally going to let it all out.

“First of all nigga, I’ll be man enough to admit that I did leave you behind. But never with ill intention. I don’t want yo ass to get hurt! Cuz I would never, ever, fuckin’ forgive myself if you did. That’s why I ain’t tell you what I’ve been up to! Cause I’m in deep shit, more specifically FIB type shit.” 

As Lamar processed that comment into his head he looked taken aback and surprised. 

“Nigga the type of shit i’ve been doin’,” Franklin shook his head. “it's crazy dog.” 

For a couple of seconds they both looked at each other. Lamar could be thinking about anything, Franklin couldn’t tell what was on his friend's mind.

“That’s all you had to say you stubborn ass nigga.” the man cracked a grin and Franklin could feel his emotions crumble further as he looked into his friend's eyes.

“I’m not finished nigga.” His heartbeat grew faster as he grabbed a surprised Lamar’s shirt and brought him closer, face to face. Up close and personal. If Franklin didn’t get his feelings off his chest, he felt like he was going to combust. Tanisha was right, he does need to stop acting like a punk.

 

“Don’t you _ever_ , in yo muthafuckin’ life think that I don’t give a fuck about you nigga.” Lamar quietly looked at him, in a daze at his words. Franklin felt hot and cold, the bypassing winds blowing against him but his nerves making his skin and palms clammy. He was a mess, a nervous, hot ass mess. This whole thing could either go really well, or blow up in his face.

“Cuz I care about you so damn much sometimes, it _hurts_.” He heard his voice crack, and suddenly he wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out because he was being so, fucking, sappy. But his mouth just kept on going. 

“You, are my best fuckin’ friend nigga, and ain’t no one finna take that spot. But most importantly, I….” he trailed off and looked down, trying to work up the courage to be direct with the man. To finally tell him. When he looked up, he saw Lamar making direct eye contact with him. And Lamar didn’t say anything to him, he just looked. And the more he looked, the more jittery Franklin got.

 

“You what Frank?” he whispered. If it was even possible he had gotten closer, their noses almost bumping each other. Franklin tried to lean back, only for his head to fall into Lamar’s open palm. The taller man wrapped his other long arm around Franklin’s waist and brought their bodies closer. Franklin was left shellshocked.

 

“You what F?” Lamar repeated and his eyes came up from looking at his Franklin’s full lips to dark brown eyes. He slowly dragged his hand down to Franklin’s neck and rubbed it gently. Franklin shivered at the feeling. Lamar just smiled.

 

“I love you too dog.”

 

Lamar whispered these words against his lips before giving him a slow, deep kiss. It took him half a second, but soon Franklin gradually closed his eyes and responded with just as much heat, feeling their mouths move against each other in a slow and sensual dance, his whole body lit intensely at the taste of Lamar. It was a smoky, sweet taste, something that he partly expected, and that he enjoyed very much. It was all Franklin had hoped for and more, a sweet but also dirty kiss, that slowly was driving him crazy. It was wet and hot, and filled with that hidden passion that was buried in each other. He stationed his hands on either side of Lamar’s body and the taller man brought him flush against him. 

 

\------------------------ 

 

To say that Michael felt akward was an understatement. Not to say that he wasn’t happy for the two because of course he was, they would make a great couple. He hadn’t known them for that long, Lamar even less, but anyone could tell that the two complimented each other perfectly. When Franklin had talked about Lamar before Michael always felt that there was something up, just never said anything. Tonight just confirmed his suspicions. 

Really the only reason he felt awkward was because the whole situation reminded him of the old ‘walk in on you parents’ kind of circumstance. The only difference being that he thought of Franklin like a son, so it was like walking in on your son? He didn’t even walk in, he was just stationed in his seat and he couldn’t move, unless he wanted to dive into the busy road.Whatever the fuck the situation was he didn’t feel comfortable being able to listen to it. It quickly crossed his mind that it could be worse, they could be screwing each others brains out back there, but they weren’t. 

Or…... at least, he was pretty sure they weren’t until he heard a low gasp come from one of the two, he couldn’t tell for sure. They didn’t sound like they were exactly at third base yet, but it seemed like they were getting pretty close to it. 

Michael grabbed at Trevor's dirty sleeve, achieving not only getting the man's attention, but also not getting his finger bit off as well. Trevor growled at him. 

“What?” 

Michael looked bewildered as he pointed to what was going on in the back. 

“You're just gonna let them go all the way?!” he whispered. 

“Um yea?” 

“Why?!” 

Trevor rolled his eyes. “I’ve seen those two make goo goo eyes at each other for a while.” He simply shrugged. “They deserve it.”

Michael tried to quickly grasp how any of Trevor’s logic made sense. “I still don’t see why they gotta do it now, back there, in front of me of all places!” 

“Jesus fucking christ Mikey. Your such a selfish ass fuck. Just because you're not currently getting none doesn’t mean you gotta get in the way of Frank getting some.” 

“Trevor!” Michael half screamed half whispered. 

“It’s just sex.” 

“Trevor.” Michael tone got serious. He was not about to sit here and, as Lamar just whispered hotly into his lovers ear, listen to Franklin get his ‘back blown out’. 

“Oh for fucks sake,” Trevor slammed a hard open palm hand on his steering wheel, honking it as loud as it could go. This jolted the two love birds in the back, out of there little session.

“Fun’s over kiddies, dad number uno is getting whiny.”

 

\------------------------ 

Both of their clothes were disheveled and messy, but that seemed to be the only thing in disarray. They were both panting, having been going at each other for a good minute. He was kinda glad that Trevor intervened, because thinking about it now, he most definitely didn’t want their first time to be in the back of Trevor’s Bodhi. 

They were really close to Franklin’s house so he fixed his clothes a little and sat up. Lamar did the same.

“It’s cool if I stay the night?” he asked, kind of shyly. Which Franklin couldn’t help but chuckle at because not just a few seconds ago, Lamar had his whole mouth on him. 

“Of course man, you ain’t even gotta ask.” 

Lamar smiled and as Trevor finally came to a stop at Franklin's house, he hopped out, and held a hand out for Franklin to take. Franklin playfully smacked his hand out the way and got out. 

“Nigga I’m grown ass man, I don’t need no help gettin’ outta here.” he landed on the ground softly before making his way to the front door. 

“Damn dog, you so bitchy. You lucky I like that shit about you.” he responded, smacking Franklin’s ass as he walked by and soon following the shorter man. 

“Mmhmm.” Franklin waved goodbye to his mentors/fathers and quickly pulled Lamar into the house. He went to push Lamar against the wall and start where they left off, when- 

“Damn Chop!” 

Chop had sprinted at them full force in excitement from finally seeing the both of them, especially at Lamar, causing them to crash to the ground. Franklin must of had a pretty funny look on his because Lamar howled in laughter. Franklin couldn’t help but glanced and smile at the two, who were now currently play wrestling on the ground, happy to see each other.

When Franklin woke up today he thought it was gonna be an ok day today. Like any other day.

But really, the day had turned out great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Franklin and Lamar + Framar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! 
> 
> This chapter takes place durin the mission Franklin and Lamar. Their relationship is already established in this one. there is smut in here as well, first time writin it, so tell me what you think ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Last but not least, shout out to pathotrix, they have been super sweet and always leavin comments that just really make my day. This one is for you hun ;D

It was the middle of the day, the sun was out and everyone was enjoying it. The two were driving back from the dealership and Lamar didn’t even know where the thought came from, but the memory made him laugh.

Franklin looked over from driving and raised an eyebrow at him. “What the hell you laughin’ at?”

“Just the past babe.” 

Franklin’s eyebrow stayed raised in curiosity. “Like?” 

“You remember when I use to have a crush on yo aunt?” 

Franklin wordless nodded. 

“I don’t know where it came from, but it just popped up in my head.” he chuckled to himself. “Crazy times.” 

Franklin didn’t respond, just keep on driving the small distance to his house.

\----------------------

 

“Wassup, can a loc come up in yo crib?”

 

Franklin paused and took a second to look at his boyfriend. He had half mind to tell Lamar to go fuck himself after bringing up shit about his aunt, because he hated hearing anything having to do with her, but at the last second he decided against it. He could see Lamar’s gaze fall over him, the way he was basically undressing Franklin with his eyes and it made Franklin bask in the attention. He didn’t even have to do a lot to get Lamar worked up. But he figure he could use Lamar’s whipped ass to his advantage. 

He wordlessly nodded and turned around, just in time to see Lamar perk an eyebrow at his sudden coldness towards him. Check one.

He opened the door and took notice at the lack of his aunt’s unpleasant voice sounding throughout the house. After a small check around the house to make sure that she wasn’t hiding anywhere, he suddenly remembered her sqwaking that morning that she was gonna have some company over and then they were going to go out for dinner. 

So Franklin is safe to assume that she’s not coming back until tomorrow morning. Check two.

He took off his shoes and threw then in his room before walking to the kitchen for a drink. Lamar followed suit, even though it was obvious that he was still confused at Franklin’s behavior. As Franklin grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, he felt Lamar’s hand gently shake his shoulder. He wordlessly turned his head to look up at the taller man. 

 

Lamar looked back at him worried. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nuthin’ man.” 

 

Lamar smacked his teeth. “That’s a damn lie. C’mon babe what’s wrong?” Without answering, Franklin gently shrugged his hand off his shoulder and began making his way to his bedroom. He entered his room and was glad that the blinds were already shut and his curtains were closed. Last thing he needed was someone peeking in on them. He placed the water bottle on his nightstand and began taking off his shirt, followed by his undershirt as well. He was about to start on his pants when Lamar entered his room, looking somewhat determined. 

 

\----------------- 

 

As he watched Franklin silently walk off to his room, his mind started to sort out what could he have possibly done to make his boyfriend upset. He couldn’t find anything, until their previous conversation came to mind. 

Lamar resisted slapping himself. He was such a fucking dumbass. 

Of course Franklin, his boyfriend, would be upset about Lamar talking about having a crush on his aunt. He would of been mad if Franklin talked about his mom like that. It didn’t even occur to Lamar when he was talking about it in the car that Franklin would of been mad. Of course Lamar didn’t really want Aunt Denise, he wanted Franklin. And he had Franklin, so why the fuck was he talking about her when he had the best boyfriend in the whole world?

He walked to Franklin’s room to find the man sitting on the bed, undressing. He couldn’t help but indulge in the sight, Franklin’s whole being was so gorgeous. He walked closer to the man and crouched down to reach eye level with him and took his hand, rubbing it softly with his thumb.

“I’m sorry, I’m a dumbass.” He kissed Franklin’s knuckles before looking up at him. “Lemme make it up to you. What you want? Head? Food? Just tell me babe.” 

 

\---------------------- 

 

Franklin didn’t have a good poker face so it was a miracle that he was keeping up the cold shoulder act. Because in actuality, he was cheesing inside. Lamar had fell for his plan. Check three. 

If you wanted him to be completely honest, Franklin didn’t give a flying fuck if Lamar talked about his aunt because he knew where Lamar’s heart was. He also stopped giving a fuck about his aunt a long time ago, seeing as though she doesn’t give a fuck about him as well. 

He let Lamar bring him into a small kiss and continued to gently rub his hands. 

 

"What you want?" he asked again.

 

Having enough of beating around the bush, he coyly bit his lip and reached down to palm Lamar through his jeans. He saw Lamar’s face go through a couple of emotions before he grinned and stood up, giving Franklin better access to him. 

“You such a dramatic ass lil actor dog,” he ran a hand through Franklin’s short hair as he continued to work on opening Lamar’s jeans. “Had me thinkin’ I fucked up, but you wasn’t even mad. If you wanted some dick, all you had to do was ask baby.” 

Franklin finally freed a half-hard Lamar from his pants and slowly started to stroke him, all while rolling his eyes in the process. “Nigga shut up.” 

Lamar went to retort, something smart probably, but never got to it because Franklin licked a long, wet stripe up his dick before going to roughly suck on the head, causing Lamar to choked on his words. Franklin tongued at the slit, enjoying the taste of the pre-cum that made it’s way out. He worked the tip in his mouth for a few more seconds before he pulled off with a smirk and went back to stroking Lamar's length. 

 

“What was that babe?” 

 

Lamar responded with flipping him off, which Franklin smiled at before taking him back in his mouth, further this time. He made it halfway before he stopped and began to bob his head. The rest he couldn’t fit into his mouth he wrapped a hand around and stroked in time with his bobs. Besides the loud slurping noise in the room and Lamar’s low curses and groans, everything was quiet. He briefly looked up to see Lamar looking down at him, biting his lip, trying, but failing to keep his moans down. He winked at the taller man before he slowed down, mapping out the veins and the pull of Lamar’s shaft with his tongue. He gently tugged at Lamar’s ball while doing so.

Lamar threw his head back and groaned, almost sounding upset. “Oh my fuckin’ god, you are such a muthafuckin’ tease!” Franklin smiled around him.

L slowly started to thrust into Franklin’s mouth, trying to will him to go faster, but Franklin just relaxed his throat and let Lamar have at it. It wasn’t too fast, but wasn’t slow either, Lamar knowing exactly what his limit was. Franklin moaned around his dick and enjoyed looking up at Lamar being lost in the pleasure and Lamar looking at Franklin like he was his world. Franklin felt himself harden even more at the attention.

This continued for a couple more minutes before Lamar pulled out of Franklin’s mouth with a wet pop, a string a saliva and cum following it. Franklin stuck his already wet tongue out and went to lick it up. He could feel how messy his face was, including his beard. When this was over it was gonna be a bitch to clean up, at the moment he didn’t care. They both couldn’t stand dry head so they tended to make it as sloppy and wet as possible. 

Lamar didn’t mind though, and went to bring him close, grabbing his chin and giving a hard kiss which he responded to with just as much passion. Lamar’s tongue invaded his mouth and causing Franklin to whine as their mouths moved hotly against each other. As they parted, he smiled as Lamar tugged at his bottom lip and then finally letting go, licked his lips and held him tighter in their embrace. 

 

“You nasty.” Franklin whispered giving the man a small peck on the lips.

 

“You right.” he gave Franklin a small kiss back. 

 

“But don’t act like you not.” he whispered in his ears before attacking Franklin’s neck with rough, but small bites. Franklin gasped at the attention before he went to taking off the rest of Lamar’s clothes. Lamar in turn did the same before pushing Franklin to lay down near the edge of the bed on his back. Franklin watched as he made the small trip to his nightstand drawer, where the bottle of lube waited. He grabbed it and threw it on the bed next to Franklin, before making his way back to the man and hovering over him. L's chain was cool on his chest, and he toyed with it as he waited for Lamar to settle.

Lamar brings him in for another kiss before sneaking one of Franklin’s nipples in between his thumb and index finger, tugging at it gently. Franklin let out a small gasp that Lamar was quick to eat up before coming up and leaving a trail of kisses down Franklin’s toned body. Franklin felt himself get hotter as he watched Lamar take his time to kiss and praise his body. Lamar kissed everywhere but where it actually mattered, annoying him to no end. Franklin tried to reach out and touch himself, the strain of his dick unbearable, but Lamar was quick to smack his hand out the way. 

“You’ll get yours soon enough.” he whispered to him. Franklin pouted, causing Lamar to smacked at his ass. The feeling sent a shock through him, making him gasp and buck a little. 

Franklin hears a click and looks up in anticipation to see the bottle being opened and then to see Lamar coating his fingers before going down and spreading his ass, his entrance waiting. Using one hand Lamar grabbed Franklin’s dick and gave it a couple strokes, easing the pressure and causing Franklin to sigh. Lamar then gently pushes the first finger of his other hand in, causing Franklin to gasp and arch of the bed. He worked the finger in and out, slowly building up before adding another two fingers and doing the same. He was thorough and slow with opening him, teasing and rubbing against that spot inside Franklin that made him sob. By the time he was finished, Franklin was a panting mess, and was so hot and worked up he felt like he was going to explode. Lamar's finger's exited him and he almost felt like crying at the lost before he perked up and remembered what would take it's place. He still whined and made grabby hands at his boyfriend, who was taking his sweet ass time preparing himself. As the man coated himself with lube and he looked down at Franklin with a unapologetic grin. 

 

“Nigga hurry uppppp.” Franklin pleaded.

 

Lamar chuckled as his finished stroking himself. He then pulled Franklin up off the bed and took his place sitting down. Franklin looked confused for a couple seconds before Lamar patted his lap. 

 

“I want you to get on top.” 

 

\-------------------

 

Lamar watched Franklin’s face grow from confused to frowning in the matter of a few seconds. He fought the urge to sigh. What did he do now? 

“What wrong babe?” he reached out to grab Franklin’s hand. Now embarrassed, the shorter man turned his head to the side and mumbled something. 

 

“Nigga what?” 

 

“I’m to heavy for yo scrawny ass fool!” 

 

Their relationship was still in its early stages, which included their sex lives so they haven’t had a chance to try out a lot of different positions. However, L never thought that there would be a problem with any of them. Especially not something like this. Lamar blinked for a couple seconds, before looking up at Franklin again. 

 

“Are you….. you can’t be serious right now.” Franklin yanked his hands out of his grasp. 

 

“Yes I’m bein’ serious nigga! What if I break yo pelvis or sumthin’! Ain’t nobody got money for that hospital bill!” If Franklin wasn't being serious, Lamar would of laughed, but that wasn't the case.

 

“If you don’t want to Frank, it’s cool, we can just try out somethin’ else-” 

 

“I-I want to try it!” he interjected sheepishly. “I just don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

A minute or two of complete silence passed. Lamar frowned.

 

 

“........Franklin Clinton, if you don’t come get this dick, talkin’ bout some you too heavy. Nigga shut up and bring yo sexy ass over here.” 

 

 

Franklin, in a very rare moment, shyly made way over to Lamar’s open arms and the taller man fell on the bed and bringing Franklin with him. He kissed wherever he could on Franklin's body to ease his nerves. Franklin slowly swung his leg over him, positioning his legs on either side of Lamar's body. As Franklin sat over his lap, he grabbed his dick and positioned it near Franklin’s hole. It took a few seconds for the man to work up the courage to do so, but soon Franklin slowly sunk down on his shaft and let out a full fledged moan as the head of Lamar's dick passed the ring of muscle there. The lusty look on Franklin’s face was a sight to behold, despite the long way he had to go to have Lamar inside of him. He rubbed at his boyfriend's thick inner thigh’s, hoping to relax the man as he made his journey down his length. Lamar fought hard the need to cum, Franklin feeling hot, wet and slightly loose around him. It took some time and patience, but soon Franklin was seated, flushed against his pelvis. Lamar looked up in desire at the man only to see Franklin cover his eyes in bashfulness. Lamar chuckled. 

“Don’t get shy now baby, we ain’t even started yet.” He placed his hands securely on Franklin’s waist and waited patiently.

Franklin put both hands on Lamar’s chest to level himself. “Shut the fuck up.” he growled cutely. Lamar beemed at the act. He slowly tried to move his hips and get use to the feeling. 

 

“Fuck.” he gasped.

 

“That’s all for you baby. Unless you can’t handle it.” Lamar teased, because he was always gonna be a shit talker, even in bed.

Franklin looked offended and in a sudden act of boldness he lifted his hips as far as he could before falling back on Lamar’s dick in one clean swoop. 

 

“Oh fuck.” 

 

Lamar gazed in amazement as Franklin gave a sinful moan and started to bounce on Lamar dick like it was his final wish. The bed creaked and groaned from the roughness, but Franklin was getting too lost in the pleasure to notice. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he looked almost to the point of drooling, chasing the pleasure. Lamar let out moans himself, loving the way Franklin felt around him, and how his usually collected boyfriend was slowly losing control. 

He reached behind Franklin and slapped his ass, watching it move like a wave on his dick. Franklin sobbed and started to move faster. He could feel the mixture of cum and lube pool around at the base of his dick everytime Franklin dropped down on it. Lamar let out a growl of pleasure and brought Franklin down to him in a rough, teeth clashing kiss, Franklin's bushy beard tickling his face.

 

“You like that?” he asked. 

 

Franklin eagerly nodded and slowed down, grinding his hips in a small circular motion. 

“Nigga you feel so fuckin’ good inside of me.” Franklin glanced at him, eye's drooped and mouth opened.

Lamar choked again beacuse he couldn't get over how dirty Franklin was being, causing the other man to laugh out loud before he continued, slowly riding Lamar. Lamar moaned and grunted at Franklin’s teasing, feeling himself go crazy as Franklin traveled up his shaft to the point of him almost slipping out, just to slide back down on him. 

“Stop fuckin’ playin’ with me Frank.” he hissed as Franklin continued to fuck himself on the tip of Lamar’s dick. The pressure was almost overwhelming, the feeling of re-entering Franklin several times almost knocking him out. 

 

"God,you such a fuckin' tease!" 

 

"You fuckin' love it." Franklin countered, rolling his hips on him, so slow and seductive it almost put him in a trance.

Finally, he couldn’t take anymore of the teasing and bucked up into Franklin’s heat. This caught the shorter man by surprise as he gave a wrecked moan before bracing himself against Lamar’s chest. Lamar unabashedly grabbed both globes of Franklin’s plump ass and began thrusting his hips upwards into Franklin’s tight insides. Franklin panted and grabbed a hold of himself, stroking in time with Lamar’s thrust. They both gasped and kissed sloppily into each other’s mouths, the pleasure overpowering them. Lamar found that spot inside Franklin that made him see stars and began to direct his thrust there, fast and hurried. 

“Fuck nigga, right there!” Franklin whined, pushing back to meet his thrust. Lamar’s muscles burned at the workout, but it felt so good, he couldn’t be bothered to mind.

Franklin suddenly held tighter onto Lamar, desperation in his voice. 

 

“Lamar, Lamar, Lamar” he chanted, almost out of breath. “I’m gonna fuckin’ cum.” 

 

Lamar could only nod in agreement, the heat pooled in his belly growing larger. He then began to move at neck breaking speeds, his pounding getting rougher and uncoordinated, trying to hold out as much as he could.

Franklin grew louder and louder as he fisted his length in his hand until he let out a deep groan and stilled, long, streams of cum getting on both him and Lamar’s chest. Lamar felt Franklin’s insides clench and spasm around him as he continued to work himself in and out of Franklin’s greedy hole. He meant to pull Frank off of him so that he didn’t let loose inside, but Franklin weakly and begrudgingly stayed seated on his dick, clenching tighter on him on purpose. 

 

“Cum in me.” 

 

\---------------------- 

 

He felt Lamar’s whole body stiffen and soon thick, hot streams of cum painted his insides. Franklin worried his bottom lip, secretly loving the feeling and slowly rocked his hips, milking Lamar for everything he could give and more. Lamar finally relaxed and Franklin sat up, Lamar falling out of him with a hiss. He fell back on the bed and sat in the afterglow, and briefly heard L get up and leave the room. A couple seconds later he came back with a wet, warm washcloth and went to cleaning them both up. When he was finished, he threw the cloth somewhere in the room(much to the annoyance of Franklin) and went to grab the bottle of water Franklin brought in earlier. He quickly downed half of it, Franklin watching some of the liquid miss his mouth and fall slowly down his tattooed neck, before giving Franklin the rest of the water. Franklin drunk the rest and soon snuggle up against the taller man. 

The kissed they shared was sweet and slow, neither of them in a rush because they had the entire rest of the day to themselves. 

“I love you.” Franklin couldn’t help but whisper. 

“You don’t love me,” Lamar responded back jokingly. He brought the comforter over the both of them.“You just love my dick.” Lamar paused looking at the wall for a quick second before looking back at him. 

"I also have an important ass question: where in the hell did you learn how to ride dick like that?"

 

Franklin closed his eyes, not trying to look Lamar in the eyes. "I don't know, it just came naturally I guess." 

 

Lamar laughed out loud. "Nigga, you is a lieeee." Franklin took a chance and opened his eyes to see Lamar grinning at him. 

 

"Why am I a lie?" he smiled back. 

 

"So you just magically learn how to ride my dick into the sunset in one afternoon? Bullshit nigga." 

 

"Believe whatever you want dog." Franklin outwardly shrugged with indifference, but in reality he was never going to admit out loud that he mutiply toys that he practiced on. No need to boost Lamar's already big ego. 

"I bet you got some toys around here you practice with thinking it's me, don't you. Witcha nasty assss." Lamar joked gently swatted Franklin ass.

Franklin rolled his eyes at the response. “Nigga can you hush. We just finished fucking but yo ass keep talkin' about dick ridin'. You the most unromantic nigga I’ve ever meet.” he pouted and turned to his side. Lamar smacked his teeth at that and went to bump noses with Franklin. 

“And you the most dramatic nigga I’ve ever met, but I still love you.”

Franklin cheesed at the man. They rested against each other for a couple minutes in comfortable silence, enjoying the others presence. Franklin had begun to doze off when he felt a hand creep up underneath his armpit. 

 

“Nigga, try me if you want to-” 

 

It seemed like Lamar did want to try him though, because then he was laughing uncontrollably, almost on the verge of tears as Lamar tickled him.

Franklin tried to take the man off of him, but Lamar had a firm grip on him and his hands weren't going anywhere. 

“Lamar I'm finna shoot yo ass!” Lamar didn’t seemed fazed by the threat.

 

“Lamar!” Franklin wheezed, but the other man still didn’t let up. 

 

“Nigga imma cut yo dick off!” 

 

Lamar finally stopped because he himself was laughing to hard, clutching his stomach all the while. His laugh was so obnoxious and loud, that added on to the fact that he could barely breath. Franklin caught his breath and glared at his boyfriend who seemed to be in hysteric’s. 

 

Franklin didn’t even feel bad for pushing him off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me wat u think! How did i do ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through writing this i was like hmmm i could make this into bunch of different one shots of framar from the the games missions. Tell me wat u think about it! Should I do it? 
> 
> Comment and let me know ;) dont be shy ion bite 
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr---> https://ld-fc.tumblr.com/


End file.
